Stomach Moths
by Monty-99
Summary: Gabrielle/Xena - Gabrielle and Xena's first kiss, well kinda...Drabble, light fun


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xena Warrior Princess, one can dream though.

Gabrielle/Xena

* * *

Her heart raced like a solider in battle, thumping with the galloping speed of a wild horse inside Gabrielle's chest, she was sure that the whole land around her could hear the beats pulsating through her veins, was sure the blindest of men could see her dry mouth and weakly pursed lips. Just say goodnight to her! The bard thought, delicate fingers clutching the hardened clay bowl that was filled to the rim with stout rabbit soup, one might inquire as to it actually being stew – If one should care enough.

Glancing over to Xena, Gabrielle cleared her throat – ready as one might be to start a race, she went to talk, although as soon as those piercing blue eyes found her own - her awaiting words decided on a swift decline down her throat, she was left with the embarrassment of turning jarringly away, warmth flooding her cheeks in the process.

She had been traveling with the conspicuous warrior for a mere five days, almost a week she mused, and although her opinions ran freely, words of choice said with no little hesitance and spoken in a superbly skilled fashion, just one look from Xena could vanish any and all words from her vocabulary. A certain kind of nervousness would fill Gabrielle's stomach, much like large moths had decided to take up home there, and it was a feeling only Xena could bring about in her she had noted.

"Not hungry." Xena stated, with a slight nod she motioned to Gabrielle's full bowl.

Not answering the warrior for there was no question posed the bard gingerly dunked her wooden spoon into the soup, steam eddying from the rim. It wasn't that she wasn't hungry, food would have been welcomed graciously by her stomach and the moths that engaged it – she was purely preoccupied with a certain dark haired warrior. Raising the spoon to her mouth Gabrielle slowly blew on the hot liquid.

"We will have to get an early start tomorrow." Xena explained, her hands moving to grasp her sword that sat beside her, balanced upon a rock and the dried fallen log she was seated upon. "Athens isn't distant, but we have some difficult mountains to climb, there are also a few strong-current rivers to cross."

Gabrielle nodded and watched as Xena smoothly sharpened her sword, the rock she held repeating this action numerous times. Swallowing her spoonful quickly Gabrielle placed the bowl carefully on the ground, hot rabbit soup now cooling in the night air. Briefly the blondes' eyes lingered on the crackling fire before she stood with quick actions.

"I think I might get some rest…" She mumbled and Xena nodded, not looking at the bard, all too unaware of the mental quarrel Gabrielle was having with herself.

There was no easy way for the blonde bard to admit to what she was about to do next, something that had consumed her all night – with one fluid motion she crouched in front of Xena, one knee resting on the cold grass below.

"Night," she hastily uttered and before the warrior had even a slight chance to look up from her blade Gabrielle leaned closer, warm breaths of air leaving her mouth as she softly pressed her lips against Xena's forehead.

It lasted merely a candle flick and just as quickly Gabrielle was on her feet, her heart pounding to be freed from the confines of her ribs, just as her lungs were begging for the simple release of air. Realizing she hadn't actually breathed for a subsequent amount of time the blonde haired woman quickly drew in a breath – at the same time she turned with dexterity and began her departure to her bed roll, it was only at the sound of Xena's voice did Gabrielle freeze, solidly whispered words leaving the warriors mouth.

"Sleep well, Gabrielle."

At Xena's voice the bards' heart near exploded and she nodded without looking back, perhaps if she had she'd seen the light crimson touch that tinted Xena's complexion and the fair covering of Goosebumps that skimmed over her skin.


End file.
